UriTris
by DivergentTrilogyLover
Summary: Tris is pregnant. Tobias cheats on Tris with Marlene. Uriah finds out. Tris, Christina, Will and Uriah leave. But will they be gone forever? Will Tris and Uriah move on? What will happened to the unborn baby? When does Tobias find out about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

As soon as I left the bathroom, I ran to Christina's apartment. I knocked on the door as hard as I could. Christina opened up and let me in, yawning, "Gosh, Tris, you didn't need to try and knock my door down!" Then she saw the tears forming in my eyes and asked, with concern, "What happen? Did Four hurt you? I swear I will kick his..."

"I think I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

"WHAT! OMFG, IM GONNA BE AN AUNT! IM SOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She hugs me so tightly I can't breathe.

"Can't. Breath." I croak. She loosens her grip but only slightly.

"Wait have you been to the hospital yet?"

"Come on, Chrissy, you know how much I hate hospitals!" I say like a 5year old

"One: don't call me Chrissy! And two I'm taking you there right now!"

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

"Miss Prior, Dr Hana Pedrad is ready for you." The nurse says. I look at Christina and she looks back. I walk into the hospital room. I see Uriah's mom there and she tells me to take a seat. I lie down on the table and a nurse puts the jelly on.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

"Well, congratulations, you're pregnant!" Dr Pedrad says after an awkward silence. I'm frozen until Christina breaks the silence by screaming and jumping up and down," I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT! MY BEST FRIENDS PREGNANT!"

"SHHH! I don't want everyone one in the pit knowing!"

"You need to tell Four." She says in a more serious tone, failing to withhold her excitement by smiling.

"How?"

"I'll come with you."

"Thank god, Christina, I literally love you."

"I know right, I'm amaze balls." Then I realise we're still in the hospital room. I start to walk out and Christina follows me. We try to find Tobias.

Christina gasps. I suddenly holt. I can't believe what I just saw. Tears start falling down my face as I sob. Four was kissing Marlene! My hurt slowly starts to turn into anger.

"YOU NO GOOD SON OF A..." I start but Christina interrupts by slapping Tobias in the face and kicking him where it hurts. He falls to the ground in agony.

"YOU SLUTTY WHORE, MARLENE. WHAT ABOUT URIAH, HUH, HOW DO YOU THINK HE'LL REACT TO THIS YOU..." Christina screams, anger boiling inside of her, but someone interrupts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Dammit, I know that voice from anywhere. It's Uriah.

"YOUR WHORE OF A GIRLFRIEND, PROBABLY EX SOON, WAS KISSING FOUR!" Christina yells.

Uriah gasps and looks at Marlene who's crying but then he see's me. "Tris? Are you okay?" Uriah asks, concerned. Then I realise I'm crying and looking at Tobias, who's too busy groaning. Then I run, I run as far away as possible and lock myself in my apartment. I hear Christina and Uriah shout my name but I ignore them. I bury my face in my pillow and cry. Soon I hear a banging on my door.

"TRIS, OPEN UP." Christina and Uriah shout but then they suddenly stop and I hear another voice, Tobias'.

"What do you want, asshole?" Christina spits

"Haven't you done enough to Tris, already?" Uriah says with hurt.

He ignores them and says, "Tris I can explain, just open up."

But then I think Uriah's hurt subsides and anger replaces it because he screams,

"EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN WHAT, THAT YOU CHEATED ON HER WITH MARLENE! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED TRIS. I THOUGHT MARLENE LOVED ME. BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN HAVE MARLENE BECAUSE IM LEAVING AND IM TAKING CHRIS AND TRIS WITH ME." Then I hear a groan. I open the door and see Tobias lying on the floor in pain. I grab Chris and Uri and pull them into my apartment. Then I grip my stomach, in pain. Christina sees and starts screaming, "OMFG, IS THE BABY ALRIGHT


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry if I misspell words or put in the wrong vocab be cause in my defence I am 11 years old. **

"WHAT!?" Uriah screams.

"I'm pregnant. In fact, when I went to the hospital, your mom was my doctor. " I say coolly like being pregnant s nothing while groaning at the pain . For once Uriah's speechless.

"Oh no, it's probably the stress. It's not good for the baby." Christina states.

"You don't say," I say sarcastically, "Well it's good to know we have doctor here."

"Does Four know?" Uriah asks, finally being able to push words through is mouth. I shake my head. "Are you going to?" I shake my head.

"OMFG I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT WILL!" Christina screams, make me and Uriah jump. Then Christina runs out the door.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

An hour and a half later Christina comes back with Will and about 4 big suitcases. Me and Uriah stare at her.

"WELL GET PACKING!" Christina says while Will just looks at me and Uriah with pity. I look away. I start packing. I'm so glad I haven't moved in with 'him'. I pack in every clothing I own, which isn't alot. It easily fits into one suitcase unlike Christina. I pack everything else that I own like pictures, books, personal weapons and my apartment keys incase we come back. I walk back into my living room with my suitcase and rucksack. Everyone's waiting for me.

"Where are we gonna go?" I ask

"I saw some houses just outside the Dauntless compound. They were empty maybe we can stay there, they were in great condition and it looks like the water works fine." Will says. Nobody disagrees so we follow Will. Hopefully we don't see Tobias on the way there.

"Tris?" A voice asks


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' POV

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Uriah screams, anger taking over him.

"I just wanna say..."

"Wanna say what?" Uriah says impatiently, tapping his foot. I finally turn around to see who it is. Marlene. The reason my unborn child won't have their father.

"I wanna say I'm sorry. To both of you." Marlene mutters quietly, now looking at me. I start to cry. Uriah drags me back to Christina and Will and we start walking again, in an awkward silence.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Just before we leave the Dauntless compound, we see Tobias. We all try to walk back and find another way out but my legs are stiff and I can't seem to move them. I just watch him. Strangely Zeke comes. I put my finger to my lips, telling Zeke not to tell Tobias I'm here. He slightly nods.

"Have you seen Tris?" Tobias asks.

"No. Why? What happened?"

"I kinda kissed Marlene and Tris and Christina was watching and then Uriah came."

"YOU WHAT! MARLENE'S MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU! AND TRIS SHE'S A LITTLE SISTER TO ME!" Zeke screaches through his teeth. "You disgust me." He says in a calmer voice And stormed off. Tobias walks away. I sigh with relief. I didn't realise how loud until Tobias turned around.

"TRIS!" He shouts but I ignore him and run away. I see Christina, Will and Uriah and drag them with me. I hear him shout out my name again but now we're at the exit. I walk out without looking back.

Will leads us the house's he saw but we decided to stay in one house for now because of the baby so if there are any emergencys someone will always be there.

Once we are there, we could see the house had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room. Will and Christina are sharing a room because they're engaged, so me and Uriah can have our own rooms.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say. It's Uriah.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well go on." Then he does something I wasn't expecting. He kisses me and I find myself kissing back. Then we hear a knock on the front door and someone screams.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina's POV

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND US!" I scream at him. Four

"I work in the control room and there are camera's everywhere." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I slap him and he tries to punch me but then Will runs up to him and kicks him where it hurts and by the looks of it really hard.

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR TO ME OR MY FIANCÉE EVER AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Will screams. Aww my hero. Then Uriah and Tris come down. Wait why are their lips swollen and hair messed up? OMG OMG OMG OMG THEY KISSED! I'm glad to see Four noticed as well because of the look of hurt he's giving them. I almost feel sorry for him, almost. It seems that Uriah and Tris are unable to talk. Four just gets up and runs away. Good riddance.

Tris POV

I can't believe it. How the hell did Tobias find us. But then again he does work in the control room and he said there are more cameras in Dauntless than anywhere else.

"Christina what happened?" I ask. Will looks really angry, I heard him shouting before.

"Well I heard a knock on the door so I opened it and saw Four there and I asked him how he found us and he said because he works in the control room. I slapped him and he tried to punch me then Will came and kicked him where it hurts. Then he told Four to stay away from us. Next you and Uriah came down from your kissing session..."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Uriah screams while Tris just blushes.

"Because Juliet here is blushing and your hair is messed up and you both have swollen lips. Anyway Four seemed to notice that you've been making out and ran away. Oh yeah and Will threatened to kill him if he came near us ever again." Uriah slaps Will's back and says, "I never knew you had it in ya!" and we all burst out laughing.

"My hero!" Christina exclaims and then the room starts spinning and everything goes black.

"TRIS!"

"OMG, OMG, OMFG!" And someone shakes me.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris' POV

I wake up with a sharp pain on my forehead and a headache. I'm on a bed and Christina, Will and Uriah are crowding around me. Christina hugs me, tightly, may I add but I just go with it. I look around the room, I see banners and streamers all around the room. I give everyone a questioning look.

"We're celebrating that you, you know, the fact you didn't die." Uriah says.

"WHAT? I ALMOST DIED!" I scream

"Calm down. If you keep up the stress level you'll lose the baby. You blacked out because of stress." I take a deep breath.

"Ok, since we're on 'Not Dying parties' I get like 5 more right." I say jokingly.

"Ok just let me get some more stuff..." Uriah starts to say and walks to the door. When he's about half way to the door we all start laughing.

"It. Was. A. Joke." Christina says between fits of laughter and Uriah blushes. I get up and kiss his cheek but then he moves his head so I kiss his lips.

"Aww, love is in the air!" Christina sings and Will kisses her. Aww they're so cute together.

"Lets get something to eat." I say.

"Well you can't argue with a pregnant woman so let's go." Uriah says, putting his arm around me and heading for the door.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

After dinner, we head back home. I go to my room then I hear a knock.

"Come in." It's Uriah again. I'm about to say something until Uriah cuts me off.

"Ok so I know it's really early in our relationship and you're pregnant with someone else's child but I want you to know I've had a huge crush on you since the day we went ziplining. So I'm gonna go out on a limp here. Will you marry me?" OH. MY. GOD. I'm speechless so I just nod. He shows me a small box. I open it and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's silver with a diamond on it, plain but breathtaking. He puts it on my finger and just stare at it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Four's POV**

Oh. My. God. I slam my clenched fist into the computer screen God knows how many times. SHE'S ENGAGED TO THAT ASSHOLE! I can't believe it. How did he get the stupid ring? But she loves me. She's only doing this to make me jealous. That bitch. Well two can play at that game...

**Marlene's POV**

I am such an idiot. Uriah left because of me. My god, everyone's going to hate me now. Who cares about everyone, I have to win him back. I could go look for him and convince him that I love him but he could be anywhere by now. Maybe I could get some help in the control room, there are cameras everywhere but the only people I know who work there are Zeke and Four. Zeke won't help me, he's too loyal to his brother and I'm not going anywhere near Four...

A loud thump on the door abruptly brings me back to reality. I open the door to find Four smiling at me. "What do you want?" I ask impatiently while giving him a dirty look. "Oh come on. I know you like me." He says as he leans closer to me and pushes me onto my couch. "GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!" I scream. He starts kissing me and takes his jacket off. " GET OFF ME, FOUR! GET OFF! GET..." He starts kissing my mouth and starts to undo my buttons. Suddenly Zeke bursts in and sees me crying and Four on top of me. He screams, "OMG! YOU'RE ON A REAL FUCKING ROLL, FOUR!" He starts attacking Four while dragging him into the corridor and says, "Well done. You've cheated on someone and now you've tried to rape the person you cheated with. Congrats man, you're a fucking bastard." And drags Four somewhere


End file.
